


This is my Home now

by Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark



Series: Soulmates [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark/pseuds/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission on your home planet, you meet an old face that you rather not see ... especially with the news you wanted to Tell Obi and Ani</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is my Home now

It just had to be here didn’t it? Of all the planets that the base that the three of you needed to visit to get information from could be on it had to be this one.  
“(Y/N) are you alright?” you hear Anakin ask  
“Yea Ani I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Because you have been glaring at that planet since it came into view” Obi-Wan says standing beside you and Anakin  
“It’s nothing, I just want this War to end, and seems like it never will” You sigh out. Obi-Wan and Anakin both place their arms around you and you grab on to them.  
“I know it seems that way (Y/N) but it will be over” Obi-Wan says  
You just nod as Rex comes in announcing that the ship will be landing soon. The three of you nod and head over to your seats, Obi-Wan and Anakin strap in. Before you take your seat, Rex comes over to you.  
“Will you be alright General (Y/L/N)?” Rex whispers to you. He was the only one who knew why you despised the planet so much, other than yourself of course. You give him a small smile and nod then walk over to Obi-Wan and Anakin taking your seat in between them. Once landed the three of you head into the town to seeing if you could pull any information from the people. You keep your hood up the whole time hiding your face from anyone you spoke to. Near the end of the day with the mission done and the information sent safely back on the ship with Rex, they decided that they would have diner at one of the dinners. Obi-Wan and Anakin kept throwing small jokes at each other to make it look like the three of you were tourist on the planet. The three of you had your food in front of you and a small take-out bag for Rex to take back. You didn’t eat much, just moving the food around your plate, it wasn’t that you weren’t hungry it was just the smell of food made you feel like vomiting. You knew the signs the minute you saw them. The first thing you did was go to the healers, it was impossible you couldn’t get pregnant, even if you could there was a 1 in a 100 chance that it could happen. But to your surprise all the test that the healers performed came back positive. It would have been and understatement to say that you were excited, the first thing you wanted to do is tell Obi-Wan and Anakin the amazing news but then the three of you were called to meet the council and were sent off on this mission. That was over a week ago, now here you are on this Force forsaken planet, but you needed to stay calm this is a mission for the war; besides it has been years since you have been here. It’s not like someone will recognize you. You feel a tap on your forehead, you look up to see both Obi-Wan and Anakin looking at you  
“(Y/N) are you okay?” Obi-Wan asks  
“You haven’t touched your food much sweetheart” Anakin added  
You shake your head a little smiling at them “I am fine loves, just feeling a little sick is all” That just set them off  
“Are you sure?” Anakin ask right away “We can head back to the ship and call someone to take over”  
“Boys stop, I’ll be fine. Actually I am fine, better than fine” you smile brightly at them. They are a little taken aback by the mood change but they let it go seeing that you were happy.  
“There is something I wanted to actually talk to you two about” you say picking up your cup of water with one of your hands and swirling it. They both tilt their heads to the side making you chuckle, you never understood how these two fully grown men acted like two small kittens.  
“What is it (Y/N)?” Anakin says taking your free hand  
“I promise you both it isn’t anything bad” you easily let out sipping your water  
“Well then?” Obi-Wan says taking your glass and placing it on the table so he could take your other hand. You smile at the both of them, you know this is going to change a lot of things.  
“Well I went to the healers earlier before we left for this mission” you start off  
“What!” they both gasp out, you knew they would have this reaction letting then get over their rant now would be better than trying to talk over them.  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” So Anakin was going to be the one who starts huh? Normally it’s Obi  
“We would have been there” Obi-Wan says with the same panic laced in his voice like Anakin’s  
“They cleared you for missions?!” Anakin almost screamed  
“What in the Sith were they thinking?” Obi-Wan followed. They both start glaring at the table, you just pull your hands away from them and fold your arms over your chest  
“Done?” you calmly ask waiting for them to respond. It takes them a few minutes but they look back and you and you give them a small smile  
“I am fine, they gave a clean bill of health as well as some good news” you say relaxing in your seat a little  
“What is it?” they both eagerly ask making you laugh  
“Well they told me that – “before you can finish your sentence you hear a voice that you never thought you would hear again  
“(Y/N)?” the voice didn’t sound warm and welcoming or cold, but the hint of disgust was still there even after all these years. You look over to the voice to meet the eyes of your father, he looked so much older from when you remembered him. His hair more white that the original colour, he looked as if he lost a lot of weight, but his eyes still held the same hatred and betrayal it did all those year ago.  
“I never thought I would see you again” he snarled at you coming over to your table. Anakin and Obi-Wan look between the both of you confused, you just give him a passive look  
“What are you doing here?” he asks  
“I don’t see where that is any of your business” you calmly stay making him narrow his eyes at you. He looks between Anakin and Obi-Wan  
“And these two?”  
“People who do not concern you” you say again this time standing up glaring at him, daring him to even try and speak ill of your soulmates. Realization crosses his face and he lets out a hiss making both Anakin and Obi-Wan move closer to you  
“You dare come back here and bring them!” he yells making the whole diner go quiet and look over at the two of you “Don’t you realize what your existence has cost us! Cost me! And you have the audacity to bring you and your two freaks back here!” he yells in your face. Anakin and Obi-Wan are about to stand and defend you when you but you were quicker. You drew out your lightsaber and activated it only to hold it up to his neck. His eyes widen with fear and there were a few gasp throughout the diner  
“If I were you, I would be mindful of what I say” I deactivate my saber and place it away before looking back at him “Father” you let out a hiss feeling both Obi-Wan and Anakin stiffen beside you. You didn’t have to look at them to know they were now glaring at him as well. They both stand up beside you, Anakin and Obi-Wan towering above him. You knew that the fact that your past always bothered the two of them, that the people that hurt you were still out there living normal lives while you were plagued with nightmares and trauma. They are about to move and tackle him down but you quickly grab their hands, they look at you. Shaking your head they both try to calm themselves down for your sake, you look at your father who is still in shock  
“I am no longer your daughter, my family are the Jedi and my soulmates” you drop some credits for the waiter, picking up the bag for Rex and push your lovers towards the exit. You stop for a second and look back at the man that was once your father. “I am sorry about mother” his head snaps over at you, his eyes filling with pain “If things were different, I wish you were both around to see your grandchildren. Goodbye Father” You walk away pulling the two men behind you. None of you say a word on the way back to the ship, they knew you needed time, you needed to process seeing your father once again. Rex greets the three of you but seeing the look on your face he knew.  
“General –“Rex’s starts but you just hold up your hand silencing him. He nods and you smile handing him the little take-out bag then heading into the ship. Obi-Wan and Anakin stay with Rex, you knew they were telling him what had happen; you don’t mind but you would rather have them with you at the moment. You enter the quarters you share with the two male Jedi and sit on the bed and start to meditate. You don’t know how long has past, but when you started to come back to reality you could feel light kisses being pressed onto your neck and shoulders. With your eyes close and a small smile on your face you spoke  
“Obi, Ani, I’m okay”  
“You sure?” Anakin asks as you feel both of them placing their heads in your lap. You open your eyes and look down at the both of them. The worry in their eyes kills you, but you keep smiling at them letting your hands get tangled in their hair.  
“I’m sure” I say  
“Why didn’t you tell us that is was your home planet?” Obi-Wan asks  
“I didn’t find it relevant, besides my home is with the two of you now” you say gently stroking their heads. The three of you just stay there for a while, before Anakin speaks up  
“Did you mean it?”  
“What?”  
“Grandchildren” the two of them say and your eyes widen, you had completely forgotten you had let it slip.  
“(Y/N)… Please tell us is it true?” Obi-Wan asks while both of them sit up looking at me with blank looks. Did you make a mistake of thinking that they would want this too?  
“(Y/N)?”  
All you can do is nod. For a second everything freezes  
“We are going to be parents” the two of them whisper out and all you can do is nod. Two beautiful smiles broke out on their faces as they pulled you into a hug.  
“You both aren’t mad?” you asked a little muffled  
“No (Y/N)” Obi-Wan says  
“Never mad, Kirffing excited yes” Anakin says  
“Anakin Language!” Obi-Wan reprimanded him making you laugh  
“We are going to be a family” you whisper out and the three of you let that fact sink in before you all start to giggle and kiss each other falling to lay on the bed.  
“Oh and (Y/N)” Obi-Wan says while you let out a hum. The two look at each other then back at you  
“No more Missions”


End file.
